This invention relates to a device for both lifting and tilting heavy objects in an industrial environment. However, the device finds application in any environment where an object needs to be delivered from a first elevation to a second elevation with the option of tilting the object to a desired orientation.
Fluid operated lifting jacks have been proposed in the art. Specifically U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,610,824; 3,174,722; 5,299,906 and French 1,473,991 all disclose lifting devices which are fluid actuated. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,180 discloses a mobile lift apparatus which employs a plurality of lazy tong arms 106 and tiltable lift arms. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,617 discloses a cargo handling device which includes cross scissor legs which operate in conjunction with the tilt adjusting system 12. Lastly, Soviet Patent 625,079 discloses a resilient lifting jack configuration.